<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Three is a Delightful Crowd by ChocolateCookieCream</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29615718">Three is a Delightful Crowd</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateCookieCream/pseuds/ChocolateCookieCream'>ChocolateCookieCream</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sam &amp; Cat (TV), Victorious (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adorable Cat Valentine, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cat Valentine &amp; Jade West Friendship, Deepthroating, Double Dating, Double Penetration, F/F, Facials, Flirting, Girl Penis, Hand Jobs, Intersex, Lesbian Jade West, Lesbian Sex, Size Kink, Teasing, Threesome - F/F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:14:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29615718</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateCookieCream/pseuds/ChocolateCookieCream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cat Valentine is a lucky girl. She has two awesome girlfriends, Jade West and Sam Puckett. The three of them are an awesome team, though Jade and Sam have a bit of a playful rivalry going on. So, Cat sets a plan in motion to seduce her girlfriends at the same time so that the three of them can have fun together. PWP. Very M-rated Smut. Intersex. G!P Sam x G!P Jade x Cat.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cat Valentine/Jade West, Sam Puckett/Cat Valentine, Sam Puckett/Cat Valentine/Jade West, Sam Puckett/Jade West</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Three is a Delightful Crowd</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>HELLO MY SWEET SUPERSTARS! I HOPE THAT YOU ARE ALL KEEPING SAFE AND STAYING WELL. THANK YOU FOR CLICKING ON THIS STORY. I HOPE THAT YOU ARE READY FOR SOME HOT AND ROMANTIC SMUT AND I REALLY HOPE THAT YOU ENJOY IT. IF YOU ARE NEW TO THE KIND OF STORIES THAT I WRITE, I WILL QUICKLY LET YOU KNOW ABOUT SOME CONTENT WARNINGS: THIS STORY DOES CONTAIN VERY EXPLICIT SMUT BETWEEN THREE WOMEN. ALL CHARACTERS INVOLVED ARE OVER 18. IN THIS STORY, SAM AND JADE ARE INTERSEX. CAT IS IN A LOVING AND CUTE RELATIONSHIP WITH BOTH OF THEM. NO JEALOUSY OR HATE. JUST SOME BANTER AND LIGHT FUN. WITH ALL THAT SAID, PLEASE ENJOY.</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">Story Idea by Brendan</span>
</p><p>
  <strong>XXX</strong>
</p><p>Despite the occasional frustration, Cat Valentine could still call herself the luckiest girl in the world. After all, she was in a relationship with two of the most awesome women that she'd ever known, and that was a very competitive list.</p><p>On the one hand, there was Jade West. The goth with a frosty temperament, but a heart of gold buried deep down. She and Cat have known each other longer, and though Jade wouldn't want to admit it out loud, Cat was a big reason for her mellowing out over the years. No matter how standoffish she made herself, Cat was always the first one to check on her and ask her how her day was. Jade practically grumbled her way through their relationship, but with a smile whenever she saw Cat's face light up. It seems that on occasion, opposites do attract.</p><p>When the two of them moved across the country, the last thing they expected was meeting Sam Puckett. She wasn't the business partner that Cat had in mind, but despite her carefree attitude, her heart was in the right place. Like with Jade, Cat was able to gradually chip away at Sam's tough-girl persona. For Sam, it was a bit of a shock. She would playfully flirt with Cat, partly due to her own interest in the perky young woman, but also to annoy Jade, with who she had developed a bit of a rivalry. She wasn't expecting Cat to flirt back, and for Jade to be okay with it. When it became clear that they were fine with the idea of an open relationship, Sam shrugged and decided to go along with it.</p><p>So, Cat had two loving and badass girlfriends. Two…very competitive girlfriends.</p><p>The three of them had come to an arrangement together with regards to sharing the same roof. Cat was more than happy to share her time equally with the two of them. However, she could see that Sam and Jade weren't always eye-to-eye with each other. It was nothing malicious. In fact, they seemed devilishly playful with each other as they competed for Cat's affection. While Cat would rather the two of them got along all the time, she had to admit that a part of her enjoyed the way they tried to assert their dominance over her. She just wished that it would happen at the same time.</p><p>That's when, one day, she decided to play to both of their weaknesses.</p><p>After a long morning of shopping, Cat entered her home to find Sam relaxing on the sofa. Well, relaxing might not have been the correct word, as she was getting very argumentative with whoever she was having an online match with. Her fingers blurred over the controls as she worked through the rankings of the video game she was playing. Meanwhile, Jade was content with a book that Cat had given her for her last birthday. Although, she would occasionally glance up and grin whenever Sam's avatar was blown to bits by another player.</p><p>After another defeat, Sam grumbled. ''I would like to see you do better!''</p><p>She didn't even turn her head to look at Jade. She already knew that the goth was delighting in her frustration. ''I didn't say anything.''</p><p>''You don't need to. I can tell without looking that you've got that amused smirk of yours.''</p><p>Jade was about to give Sam another taunt when she noticed Cat walking into the room with half a dozen shopping bags hanging off her tired arms. ''I thought you weren't getting much?'' Jade questioned.</p><p>''This isn't much,'' Cat replied, dropping the bags onto the floor and sighing with relief before collapsing onto Jade's lap. ''There was a sale, and I saw something I liked. I couldn't say no.''</p><p>Jade rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around Cat before kissing the top of her head.</p><p>''Damn it!'' Sam shouted as she rose to her feet and aggressively pressed the buttons on her control pad. ''I'm not losing this time.''</p><p>''Sam,'' Cat cooed. ''Don't get mad.''</p><p>''Yeah,'' Jade snickered. ''Just pause the game and relax.''</p><p>Sam flinched and finally glared in Jade's direction. ''It's an online game. I can't pause it. You know that!''</p><p>''I know.'' Jade winked.</p><p>Sam narrowed her eyes. If it weren't for the fact that her girlfriend was nestled on Jade's lap, giving her a warm smile, Sam would have unleashed a torrent of snide remarks Jade's way. Instead, she focused back on her game. ''What did you get anyway, Cat?'' she asked, hoping that talking with her would lift her mood.</p><p>With a renewed burst of energy, Cat jumped up and then spun around. The pink skirt she was wearing seemed to wave to both of them. Even though Sam was trying to stay invested in her game, she couldn't stop herself from staring at Cat's attire and grinning mischievously.</p><p>''Do you both like it?'' Cat asked excitedly. ''It looked like something you'd like to see on me.''</p><p>Jade stood up and placed her hands on Cat's hips, slowly pulling her closer. ''I do. I think it would also look good on the bedroom floor. Why don't we go and check if that's the case?''</p><p>Cat grinned at the way Jade was eyeing her up. She knew that something this cute would get Jade's attention. Although, anything she wore seemed to get Jade's eyes to linger on her. However, she had a feeling that the skirt would be enough to get Jade in the mood quickly. And, judging by the bulge that Cat felt a moment ago when she sat on Jade's lap, she could tell that it was working. But, there was still one more thing she waited on for her plan to work.</p><p>''Go ahead,'' Sam said. ''I'll be finished with my game in a minute. That's how long Jade seems to last anyway.''</p><p>Jade chortled, hugging Cat tighter before setting her sight on Sam. ''That still means I last twice as long as you do.''</p><p>Cat pouted. ''I wish you two wouldn't do that. I love you both the same. And you're both amazing.''</p><p>Unable to resist a light giggle because of Cat's cute expression, Jade placed a finger under Cat's chin and tilted her head in her direction so that she could kiss her. ''We're just playing. It's all in good fun.''</p><p>''She's right,'' Sam agreed, pumping her fist as she vanquished her final opponent in her online match. ''Besides, with all these losers online, Jade comes the closest to actually damaging me. I need some kind of challenge.''</p><p>Nodding in agreement, Jade's eyes moved up and down Cat's body. ''Since this is all new, I won't rip them off you like last time.''</p><p>Cat smiled. ''I wouldn't mind. It's just this shirt and skirt. There was something I forgot to get.''</p><p>As Jade and Sam stared at her curiously, Cat found it difficult to contain her excitement as she realized that she had them both right where she wanted them. Looking over her shoulder so that she could watch Sam, Cat reached down and lifted her skirt up to show what she was wearing underneath…nothing. Sam was gawking at Cat's cute behind. Cat gave it a little shake, enticing Sam to come forward.</p><p>''No panties,'' Cat purred. ''Just the way you like it.''</p><p>Sam felt a lump in her throat. ''Damn, woman. What are you doing to me?''</p><p>''We can see what she's doing to you.'' Jade teased, glancing down at the tent that was becoming noticeable between Sam's legs. Sam wasn't ashamed and didn't try to hide the fact that she was sporting a boner underneath her jeans. It was clear that Jade was in a similar state by the way she was grinding her hips so that she could hump against Cat. ''What game are you playing with us?''</p><p>Cat moaned as she looked back and forth at them. ''I love when I get to spend time with both of you. But, we've been together for months and we haven't done it together. The three of us. I want to try it. If it's okay with both of you.''</p><p>Sam and Jade shared one look at each other before nodding. ''Okay.''</p><p>''Huh?'' Cat gasped in astoundment.</p><p>''What?'' Sam chuckled. ''You think I'm going to say no to a threesome with my girlfriend?''</p><p>''No,'' Cat said. ''I just didn't think you'd both agree to it that quick.''</p><p>Jade shrugged. ''If you wanted to do this, you could have asked. I think we just assumed you'd get overwhelmed with both of us coming onto you at the same time.''</p><p>It was happening quicker than Cat anticipated. While in Jade's arms, she could feel how excited her goth girlfriend was becoming. Jade's fingers trailed up and down her slender body, moving down to the top of her skirt. Meanwhile, Sam was getting closer, and suddenly, Cat was finding it difficult to breathe. It was like her wildest dreams were coming true. She wanted to pinch herself to make sure that she wasn't dreaming, but that became difficult as she was soon trapped between the two women.</p><p>Cat licked her lips, gazing lovingly at both of them. ''I want to be overwhelmed.''</p><p>That was all they needed to hear.</p><p>Sam reached forward and pulled Cat in for a passionate kiss. She pressed her body into the back of Cat. Her bulge was rubbing firmly against Cat's exposed ass. Cat moaned into Sam's mouth, desperate to feel her girlfriend's tongue explore her mouth. She then squealed when she felt Jade's lips attach themselves onto her neck. This was an experience that she would have to get used to. She could feel Jade licking her neck before coming up to her earlobe, nibbling on it. This caused Cat to moan louder against Sam's lips. In response, Sam bit down on Cat's bottom lip and tugged on it.</p><p>Already, this was better than Cat had ever dreamed of. The feeling of Jade and Sam's lips on her body was setting her alight with desire. Their hands roamed everywhere, lifting her skirt higher so that they could grope her ass while the other massaged her perky breasts through her shirt. All the while, they were grinding against her, rubbing their concealed cocks against her as she could feel them getting harder and bigger. She was more than happy to be trapped between them and letting them do with her whatever they wanted. Jade grabbed her face so that she could kiss her, while Sam kissed and licked across the back of Cat's neck and shoulder, occasionally biting down and sucking, being sure to leave a hickey. It was like they were marking her while sharing her. It was joyous for Cat.</p><p>As they played with her, Cat's hands moved downwards. She heard both her girlfriends moan in unison as soon as Cat reached her destination. She cupped both of their tents, rubbing them until she had a feeling that they were both at full size. Cat didn't even need to be told what to do next. Before long, she was already sinking to her knees until she was eye-level with their lower regions.</p><p>''This is not how I thought my Sunday afternoon would play out,'' Sam chuckled as she watched Cat quickly working to unbuckling her jeans. It didn't help that Sam was thrusting her hips so that she could rub her bulge against Cat's face. While Cat enjoyed it, she wanted to feel the real thing on her face.</p><p>Between the sharp moans and gasps of excitement, Cat could almost hear her heart racing beneath her chest as she finally undid Sam's jeans and pulled them down so that Sam's massive, erect cock could smack against her face. Even Jade was taken aback by what she was seeing. Sam's length stretched across the whole of Cat's face. It was too long to even stay upright, instead, slanting downwards. As Cat continued to undress her, Jade could also see Sam's balls dangling quite far down.</p><p>''Not bad,'' she jested.</p><p>Sam smirked at her 'rival'. ''12 inches with a little extra.''</p><p>Not wanting to be undone, Jade quickly began to undress before Cat even had a chance to turn around. ''I think you'll find that girth outdoes length.''</p><p>Before Sam could question her, her eyes widened as soon as Jade fished out her cock. Though the length wasn't in the same league as Sam, it was incredibly thick. She almost shuddered to think about those nights she would hear Cat and Jade fucking while she was working late.</p><p>''Damn, Cat. I'm surprised we haven't broken you.'' Sam joked.</p><p>However, her joke hadn't reached her girlfriend. Cat was still mesmerized by the sight on either side of her. Sam and Jade's cocks were poking against her rosy cheeks, begging for attention. She wasted no time grasping them both. Her fingers couldn't even curl around Jade's shaft, while she had to give Sam's cock long strokes to try and please every inch. Jade and Sam moaned together, trying to stand straight as Cat jerked both of them to the best of her abilities. She wanted to give them both equal treatment. She would glance up at them and grin at the way their faces twisted with pleasure. They thrust their hips, poking their wet tips against her face. Sticky strands of pre-cum were dabbed on Cat's delighted face. They could almost see the love hearts in Cat's eyes.</p><p>''I'm so happy I was born with two hands.'' Cat gushed. Her mouth was wide open. She was panting heavily. Just when it looked like she was going to take one cock in her mouth, she turned to the other. It was as if she was fighting with herself over who to start with. Perhaps she was afraid of being unfair to the other person. ''Why couldn't I have been born with two mouths too?''</p><p>Jade furrowed her brow. ''That unsettling mental image aside, why don't you start with Sam first?''</p><p>''Really?'' they both gasped.</p><p>''Yeah,'' Jade smirked at Sam. ''She'll cum first, and that will mean more time for me.''</p><p>''I knew there was going to be some kind of remark in there,'' Sam replied. Even if she was actually made with Jade, she couldn't stay that way for long. She grabbed Cat's hair and gently yanked it back. Without even needing to say anything, Cat was obedient and opened her mouth as wide as possible while sticking her tongue out. Sam slapped her cock against Cat's tongue and face. After enjoying the show for a moment, she then forced Cat to suck on her cock. She groaned with delight as she felt Cat's lips wrapped around her shaft, bobbing back and forth as she slurped on the long shaft.</p><p>Jade was also moaning as Cat continued to stroke her cock while sucking on Sam's. But, Jade would be lying if she said that the sight wasn't also giving her pleasure too. Cat couldn't even take all of Sam's cock because of how big it was. She heard Cat gag and choke on the length every time it hit the back of her throat. Despite this, Cat was showing no sign of slowing down or hesitating. She was doing everything she could to devour Sam's cock. As Jade watched it disappear and reappear out of her girlfriend's mouth, she became more desperate to feel Cat's lips on her.</p><p>''My time!'' She didn't want to wait.</p><p>Cat squeaked as she felt herself being pulled away from Sam's cock before being turned around and having her mouth stretched by Jade. The girth was almost too much for her. She swirled her tongue against the underside as it filled her mouth. Jade grabbed her head and started thrusting faster, fucking Cat's mouth mercilessly. Cat tried to stroke Sam's cock at the same time, but it was difficult to focus because of Jade's relentless pounding. She could feel Jade's large, hefty balls smacking against her chin with each thrust.</p><p>Before she could settle into a rhythm, she whimpered as Jade pulled out of her mouth. Suddenly, Sam's cock invaded her mouth, not even giving Cat time to get ready. The two of them swiftly took turns fucking Cat's mouth over and over again, each dominating her, and Cat was loving every single second. She loved the way they used her mouth. She loved the way they would force their cocks down her throat. She loved the way they would rub their balls against her face as she stroked them. After a while, Cat's face was drenched with sweat, saliva and pre-cum, but that wasn't going to stop her. Her actions were sloppy and erratic as she hungered for both of them.</p><p>''Cat!'' Jade and Sam cried out as Cat grabbed both of their shafts and pressed the tips together. She swirled her tongue around their heads before trying to take them both in her mouth at the same time. It was an impossible task as she couldn't fit them both in her mouth, but that wasn't going to stop Cat.</p><p>''So…who's in control here?'' Jade gasped.</p><p>Sam laughed between moans. ''I dare say Cat has taken control. Fuck, I'm so close.''</p><p>''Is that so?''</p><p>''Don't try it. I can tell you're about to burst too.''</p><p>Hearing them, Cat moaned happily. ''Do it! Please, I want you both to do it at the same time.''</p><p>''That won't be hard,'' Jade said before glaring at Sam. ''Don't think about ruining this moment with a pun.''</p><p>''You said it, not me.''</p><p>Cat would have rolled her eyes in amusement because of their playful argument. Instead, her eyes rolled into the back of her head as Sam and Jade thrust forward, spearing the head of their cocks into her mouth. Cat's cheeks puffed out as she suddenly felt torrents of cum overflowing her mouth. She desperately tried to swallow as much as possible. But, it was like Sam and Jade had the same thought as they grabbed Cat's hair and pulled her back so that they could spray ropes of thick cum all over her face. Cat enjoyed the sticky shower immensely. Her face was covered. Her mouth was full. Cum rained down onto the top of her cleavage. The downpour seemed endless.</p><p>Before long, Sam and Jade were huffing as they both came down from their high and turned to each other with an amused grin. ''She loves ending it with a good facial,'' Sam stated.</p><p>''Oh, trust me, I know,'' Jade said.</p><p>There was no recovery time for the two of them, as Cat was already grasping their cocks and stroking them so that they would get hard again. ''I need you both together. Please, I need it.''</p><p>They both knew exactly what that meant. They reached down and lifted Cat back onto her feet. Looking down, they could see trails of wetness leaking from underneath her skirt and down her long, creamy legs. They got into position, with Jade standing in front of Cat while Sam nestled herself right behind her girlfriend. Sam and Jade took turns kissing Cat, tasting themselves on her sweet lips. As she was shared between them, Cat felt her skirt being unclipped and removed, leaving her lower half-naked. Her pussy was gushing, begging to be fucked by either of them. She didn't mind who fucked her where. Sam and Jade had already marked themselves everywhere possible. Cat couldn't handle them both. But, at the same time? The thought terrified and excited her.</p><p>Jade nodded to Sam. ''You don't mind it like this?''</p><p>''On the contrary,'' Sam smiled as she palmed Cat's ass cheeks before spreading them. The tip of her cock probed Cat's rear entrance, causing her to tremble with anticipation. ''This is my favorite part.''</p><p>With every passing second, Cat was becoming more impatient. She grinded herself against Jade, feeling her thick shaft rubbing against her slick pussy. Then, she bucked her hips back so that she could rub her ass against Sam's cock. After that bit of encouragement, Jade and Sam knew not to keep their girlfriend waiting any longer. Helping each other, they grabbed Cat's legs and then lifted her up in the air. Cat laughed and squealed in delight at the surprising show of teamwork. Then, the air left her lungs as she felt Jade's cock enter her pussy. As she felt Jade's thickness stretching her out, she also felt Sam trying to ease her cock into Cat's ass, using the wetness from her earlier blowjob as lube. Cat's eyes widened as the two of them began to thrust upwards, fucking her at the same time.</p><p>At that moment, it felt like Cat had ascended into heaven.</p><p>She was bouncing and riding their cocks like there was no tomorrow. With Jade, she could feel her pussy being stretched to its limits, trying to accommodate the thickness as it pounded in and out of her. At the same time, Sam was having the time of her life slamming her long cock in and out of Cat's ass without mercy. The sound of their bodies smacking together echoed throughout their house. Cat's body was shaking uncontrollably as she let her body be ravaged by the two of them. As they fucked her, Cat would alternate between kissing them again. Their thrusts slowed as Cat turned her head so that she could kiss Sam who was fucking her from behind. With both of their faces so close together, a thought came to Cat.</p><p>''Kiss each other.'' She pleaded.</p><p>It was a surprising command. Cat probably wasn't thinking straight because of how much she was enjoying getting double-teamed by her girlfriends. Sam and Jade looked at each other, and something just seemed to click between the two of them. Smiling mischievously, they came together for a heated kiss right in front of Cat. As Cat watched on, she felt a sudden wave of arousal wash over her, causing her whole body to shudder and nearly fall out of their hold.</p><p>Sam and Jade were able to keep Cat aloft. Realizing what had happened, Sam giggled. ''Cat, did you cum watching Jade and me kiss?''</p><p>''Maybe…'' Cat whispered, blushing brightly.</p><p>As the three of them shared a quick laugh together, Jade and Sam groaned as they could feel their own orgasms approaching once more. The feeling of Cat clenching around their shafts was too much for either of them. But, like before, they wanted to wait until they were ready to cum together for Cat. They kept watching each other while Cat was screaming wildly, going crazy from the unimaginable pleasure she was experiencing. Her body was shaking against theirs as she held on.</p><p>Then, she felt her insides being ignited as Sam and Jade came together. Her pussy was filled with Jade's seed while Sam pumped load after load deep in her ass. They continued thrusting, wanting to make sure that they milked out every last drop inside of Cat before finally settling down. Even when it was all over, Cat was still shaking and trying to bounce on the two of them. Working together, the three of them collapsed onto the sofa nearby, breathing heavily and staring up at the ceiling.</p><p>''Well…'' Cat smiled dreamily. ''That was fun.''</p><p>''Understatement of the century,'' Sam responded.</p><p>''She's not wrong,'' Jade said. ''I'd say I enjoyed that.''</p><p>''So, is this going to be a regular thing now?''</p><p>The two of them turned to Cat, who was nestled in between them, playing with loose strands of her hair. ''Well…maybe not all the time. I like when you two play fight over me.''</p><p>Sam nodded. ''Sounds like a good arrangement. Give me ten minutes, and I'll be ready to go again.''</p><p>Jade smirked. ''I'll be ready in five.''</p><p>The two glared at each other, while an exhausted but blissful Cat locked arms with them and beamed joyfully. ''I love you both so much.''</p><p>
  <strong>XXX</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING. DID YOU LIKE IT? I REALLY HOPE SO. THIS ONE WAS FUN TO WRITE. I LOVED DOING THE FRIENDLY RIVALRY BETWEEN SAM AND JADE, AND I'M SURE THAT CAT ENJOYED THEM TOO. IF YOU LIKE MY WRITING, I HAVE OTHER STORIES FOR DIFFERENT FANDOMS THAT YOU CAN CHECK OUT. I ALSO HAVE A POLL ON MY FANFICDOTNET PROFILE PAGE TO VOTE FOR FUTURE STORIES, SO YOU CAN VOTE IF YOU SEE ANY CHOICES THAT YOU LIKE. UNTIL NEXT TIME, I HOPE THAT YOU ALL STAY SAFE. STAY WELL. TA-TA FOR NOW.</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>A SPECIAL THANK YOU TO:</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>ANONPERS</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>CASEY INSCOE</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>CHARMAINE DUONG</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>KEVIN JACKSON</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>RATHALOSAZURE</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>WANHEDA</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>